How Tony really met Gibbs
by sk8rslashluvr
Summary: The real story of their meeting in Baltimore. Gibbs/Tony slash. My first fanfic! Now with a second chapter!
1. How Tony really met Gibbs

A/n: Here it is, my first ever fanfiction. I've had a lot of ideas in the past, but normally just made up the story in my head as I went to sleep. But I recently decided to try my hand at some writing, so let me know what you think.

Warnings: slash M/M, some descriptions of sex, though not terribly specific.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. Obviously. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction and there would be a lot more Tony/Gibbs scenes in the show.

* * *

**How Tony really met Gibbs**

When Detective Tony Dinozzo met Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs for the first time, there was an instant connection. Tony was the first officer at the scene of the murder of a Marine in Baltimore. Gibbs was sent out to investigate. Anyone who knows Gibbs knows that he does not interact well with local LEOs. But this time was different.

Tony, as the first officer on scene, was required to wait on scene until the NCIS agent arrived. After about half an hour waiting alone, he decided to investigate himself. He had just started searching when a car pulled up to the crime scene. Tony immediately drew his gun, not expecting the NCIS agent for another 15 minutes at the least. Three men got out of the car, one with greying hair and coffee in hand, one older man with a medical bag, and a younger man who looked ready to throw up. The one carrying the coffee swept his eyes over the crime scene before making a bee-line for Tony. Tony couldn't help but think that he was really hot.

"What are you doing to my crime scene?" growled the silver haired man.

Tony asked, "Who are you to be asking?"

"Put that gun away, boy. Special Agent Gibbs, and this is my crime scene," snarled the man.

"Detective Tony Dinozzo, Baltimore PD. I was first on scene and was assigned to watch the scene until you arrived. I wasn't expecting you for another 15 minutes at the earliest."

Gibbs looked around and asked, "Where's your backup? And why were you messing with my evidence before I got here?"

"Don't have any backup. My lieutenant doesn't like me much. And I figured I could help. It looks to me like the body was dropped here. There's no identification on the body, the only reason we know he's a marine is the uniform."

The older gentleman looked up from the body, saying, "The young man is right Jethro. This body has been moved. Liver Temperature suggests he died between six and ten hours ago. This reminds me of the time when I was…" Tony was surprised to hear the accent on the man, but he seemed a lot nicer than Gibbs.

"Not now Duck. Cause of death?" said Gibbs.

"I can't know for sure until we get him back to NCIS, but there appears to be a gunshot wound to the abdomen. It looks as if he bled out. Now, Jethro, were you going to introduce me to your friend?" said Ducky amicably.

"Ah, Ducky, this is Detective Dinozzo of BPD. Dinozzo, this is Doctor Mallard, our ME" replied Gibbs.

"Nice to meet you Doctor Mallard. And please, call me Tony," said Tony.

"Ah, please call me Ducky, my boy. How long have you been a Detective young Anthony?" asked Ducky.

"No time Ducky. Sullivan! Do you have anything?" growled Gibbs. The younger agent came running, obviously afraid of Gibbs.

"Nothing yet boss," he said. "What is he still doing here?"

"Sullivan, this is Detective Dinozzo. Dinozzo, Probationary Agent Sullivan. And he's here because he's contributed more to the case than you have." Gibbs said with a wink at Tony, who barely stopped a blush.

"But Boss, you hate working with local LEOs," whined Sullivan.

"I know when to accept help, and with just you on my team we need it." Turning to Tony, he asked, "Do you think your department can spare you? We need some help navigating the city."

"No problem, my boss would probably give me to you forever if you wanted. Do you want anything transferred back to Washington?"

"Ducky can just use BPD's autopsy room, if that's ok with your ME. I'll send Sullivan with any other evidence to Abby back at NCI," suggested Gibbs.

"I can check with Doctor Harlan, but that should be no problem." Tony replied as he took out his cell phone. He walked away as he placed a call to the BPD ME, and then to his lieutenant.

Gibbs also took out his phone, and called Abby. As soon as she answered, he explained the situation to her. He also asked her to run a background check on Dinozzo.

Dinozzo came back after only a few minutes, saying, "All that should be fine. Ducky, Doc Harlan is coming out to help you bring the body into autopsy. Gibbs, I'm yours 'however long you can put up with me', according to my lieutenant. "

"Good. When we get back to the station, I want you to find out who this is. Ducky, give some blood to Sullivan to take to Abby for testing as soon as we get to the autopsy room at BPD," said Gibbs. "While we're waiting, Sullivan, shoot and sketch. Dinozzo, bag and tag."

"On it boss," said Tony. As Gibbs walked away, he couldn't help but stare at his ass.

"Gibbs came back about ten minutes later, coffee in hand. He handed one to Tony, and said, "Did you enjoy staring at my ass?"

Tony choked and stared at Gibbs panicked. He said, "I wasn't staring at your ass! I'm not gay!"

"Dinozzo, calm down. I didn't say I had a problem with it. In fact, I enjoyed feeling your eyes on it. I'd rather have your cock in it though," Gibbs said huskily.

Tony whimpered but responded, "I would too. How about we go get a drink tonight, and see if we can make that dream a reality?"

Gibbs chuckled throatily, and replied, "Just give me a time and place." Then he walked away with a slight sway in his hips. Tony stared after him with a smile on his face.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Gibbs' phone rings. He answers with a, "Yeah, Gibbs." And a second later, "Hey Abs." Then he walks away so no one can hear what he's talking about. Abby has completed the background check on Tony.

Abby says, "Ok, Bossman…. So Tony Dinozzo… His father is some big shot bastard CEO who is totally loaded. He disowned poor Tony at the age of 12 and sent him to the Rhode Island Military Academy. Tony graduated top of the class and got a full scholarship to Ohio State. He majored in Physical Education and Criminology, with a minor in Psychology. He also has a PhD in Criminology. He started at the Illinois Police Academy after he got his Masters and continued his PhD studies part-time. Also some courses in forensics, profiling and computers. Basic first aid training… He's jumped around a lot job-wise… Was in Peoria two years, then Philly for two, and has been in Baltimore as well for about two. Looks like he's ready to move on… Are we going to adopt him? Please tell me yes… He's so cute and you two can talk about criminology together!"

"Abby! Don't jump to conclusions yet. We'll see what I think after working together. Anything on the case yet?"

"Bossman! I haven't even got the evidence yet! I can't work miracles!"

"Ok, Abs. I'm sending Sullivan with the evidence for you."

"Thanks Gibbs! Don't be too mean to Tony, I want him to come work with us!"

"No promises Abs. Got to go." Then Gibbs hung up.

Tony watched as Gibbs walked back over to him. "You done?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, let's go back to the station and get to work."

* * *

A couple of hours later, the case was broken open. Abby received the gun and blood, and the marine was confirmed to be Private Jason Bartlett. The bullet came from a gun on record with the Core as belonging to his fellow Marine, Private First Class Matthew Burns. Gibbs and Tony brought him in not long after, and he broke quickly under their interrogation. Bartlett had apparently had sex with Burns' girlfriend, and killed shot him. He hadn't thought he would die, but smiled when he heard. Tony arrested him and read him his rights.

When Tony returned to the squad room, he saw Sullivan and Ducky waiting with Gibbs. As soon as Gibbs saw Tony, he told the other two, "You two go home. I'm going to stay here over night to make sure everything goes well." But he looked at Tony when he said this with a leer on his face. The other two quickly agreed and left, after Tony said he'd drive Gibbs home tomorrow.

As soon as they were gone, Tony turned to Gibbs and said, "Time for that drink now?"

Gibbs smirked at him, nodded, and walked toward the door with a pronounced sway of the hips. Tony followed with his eyes on Gibbs' ass again.

Gibbs waited for him just outside the door in an alcove and pulled him into a kiss as soon as Tony exited the station. Tony moaned and grabbed Gibbs' ass, giving it a squeeze. Gibbs gave an answering moan and slipped his tongue into Tony's mouth. Their tongues dueled for a couple minutes, until Gibbs pulled away to catch his breath. Tony moved on to Gibbs' neck, sucking and nipping. Gibbs moaned again, but pulled away after another minute.

"We can't do this here. Let's go get a drink and talk first," gasped Gibbs.

Tony groaned, but followed Gibbs away. When they got into the parking lot, Gibbs stopped. When Tony caught up to him, he raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know where your car is," explained Gibbs with a blush.

Tony chuckled, and gave Gibbs a quick peck on the lips. He then grabbed his hand, and pulled him toward his car. Gibbs whistled when he saw it.

Tony preened, and said, "Would you like a ride, Jethro?"

Gibbs shuddered and nodded. They got into the car and Tony drove to a bar close by that was accepting of alternate lifestyles. When they got there, they made their way to an unoccupied booth. As soon as they sat down, Tony grabbed Gibbs' hand and waved a waiter over. They both ordered a beer.

"So, what did you do your dissertation on?" Gibbs asked Tony.

Tony looked shocked for a second, but it was quickly replaced by amusement. "You did a background check on me, didn't you?" he chuckled, and Gibbs smiled sheepishly. "It was on children in abusive situations, and how they deal with it."

"That's both similar and very different from what mine was on. I did one on the effect of the death of children on the parents' criminal behavior," said Gibbs.

"Wow, I didn't realize you had a PhD! How did you find out by the way? I didn't put it in my file for any of my jobs. Also, how did you come across that as a topic?"

"Abby found it during her background check. I came across the topic because I experienced it. How did you decide on your topic?"

"You had a child that died? I chose my topic for the same reason. It's actually the reason behind my pursuing law enforcement as a career. I'm sorry for bringing up such a horrible topic for you."

"It's ok. For once, I don't mind talking about it. My wife and daughter were killed in a car accident after the agent driving them was shot. My wife witnessed a murder and was going to testify. The drug dealer shot her so he would get free. I was away in Kuwait fighting in Desert Storm. I almost killed myself on the battlefield being so reckless due to grief. I came back injured, and an NCIS agent told me who killed them and how to find him. I went to Mexico, found him, and killed him. I then took a job with NCIS. I've been married three times since then, but no woman can ever live up to her standards in my mind. I've recently realized I'm also attracted to males, and thought that may be my answer. How badly were you abused? Abby told me you were disowned at 12."

"It was pretty bad. My mother died in a car accident when I was eight and my father blamed me for it. From then on, nothing I did was right. He drank a lot, and every time he saw me, I'd end up getting hit some way. Sometimes he would whip me with his belt, other times he would just slap me once across the face. And I can't believe I just told you all that. I've never told anyone about that before."

"I understand what you mean. I've never told anyone either, not even my ex-wives. I just feel so connected to you, and thought it was important for you to know that before we attempted anything beyond what we have already."

"Well, now that we have exchanged our deepest darkest secrets, why don't we go back to my place and get on with the fucking," Tony said, his voice getting deeper as he went on.

* * *

Gibbs chugged the rest of his beer, then stood and offered his hand to Tony. Tony went to the bar, paid, and they left. As soon as they got to Tony's apartment, Gibbs slammed Tony up against the door. Their tongues began a heated battle.

When Tony started to unbutton the buttons on Gibbs' shirt, Gibbs said, "bed?" in a breathy voice.

Tony nodded and they stumbled their way through the apartment toward the bedroom. Tony pulled the clothes off of Gibbs quickly, while Gibbs fell behind, leaving Gibbs completely naked with Tony almost fully dressed.

Gibbs sank to his knees in front of Tony and unbuttoned his slacks and pulled them down along with his boxers. He stared at Tony's cock as it bobbed in front of him, long and hard as a rock. Gibbs sniffed at it, and then tentatively licked the underside. Tony moaned, "Jethro," and grabbed hold of Gibbs' hair. Gibbs understood the unspoken plea, and slid the tip of Tony's cock into his mouth. He licked and sucked on it like it was a lollipop.

Tony thrust into Gibbs' mouth and said, "Yessss, suck my cock Jethro. Maybe later I'll let you have it in your ass like you've been begging for all night. Get it nice and slick for me."

Gibbs gave an answering moan and allowed Tony to push his cock all the way into his throat. Gibbs swallowed a couple times to adjust to Tony's girth. This caused another moan from Tony. After a few more thrusts down Gibbs' throat, Tony pulled back.

"That was amazing, but I don't want to come until my cock is in your ass."

Gibbs moaned and moved quickly toward the bed. He got down on the bed and spread his legs, grabbing his knees so that his hole was visible, twitching under Tony's scrutiny. Tony leered at the sight, but turned to the dresser and took out the lube before joining him on the bed.

Tony slicked his fingers, pushing one finger into Gibbs. "You're so tight," he groaned as Gibbs' hole swallowed his finger. After a couple thrusts, he added a second finger. He scissored his fingers in Gibbs' ass, until Gibbs moaned, "more."

Tony complied to that request, adding a third finger while saying, "Such a good boy Jethro. What pretty begging. I think you deserve my cock now. Do you want that?"

"Yessss," moaned Gibbs, "Give me your cock. Make me yours."

Tony pulled his fingers out, and Gibbs gave a slight whimper from the loss. Tony pulled a condom out of a package and rolled it onto his cock. After just a moment something bigger was pressing into Gibbs' asshole. Gibbs moaned, it felt so good, but was also a bit much.

"So tight…," growled Tony. "You ok Jethro?"

"Just move!" shouted Gibbs.

"Pushy, pushy," said Tony as he thrust in again at a different angle, managing to hit just the right spot.

Gibbs shouted, "Again!" And their love making descended into a series of thrusts, grunts and moans. As Tony approached completion, he reached for Gibbs' cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me," groaned Tony. And Gibbs came all over his stomach. Tony felt Gibbs' asshole clench around him, groaned, and quickly followed Gibbs into oblivion.

After catching their breath, Tony moved to the bathroom, tied off the condom and disposed of it. He wet a towel and brought it to the bed to wipe the come off their stomachs. After that, he lay down next to Gibbs and they both fell asleep.

* * *

That morning, Gibbs woke up to find himself snuggled into Tony. He smiled and just lay there for a couple minutes basking in the moment. Then, he got a great idea.

Gibbs slowly shuffled down Tony's body until his face was parallel with Tony's cock. He was half hard, but Gibbs took care of that by breathing on the hard member, and then giving it a couple licks. Gibbs took the head into his mouth, sucking on it gently. Gradually, he took the rest of the cock into his mouth, and it hardened fully. After just a few shallow bobs on Tony's cock, Tony woke with a start and grabbed Gibbs' hair.

Tony moaned and said, "Good morning Jethro. I could get used to this kind of wake up call."

Gibbs smirked around Tony's cock. After only a few more bobs of Gibbs' head, Tony came in Gibbs' mouth. Gibbs swallowed as much as he could, but some dribbled out onto his chin. Tony noticed and wiped the come off the others face.

"That is so hot," Tony said breathlessly. "Come on, let's take a shower."

After a long shower, in which Tony returned the favor, they finally got to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Did you mean it, when you said you could get used to this?" Gibbs asked Tony.

"Yeah, I'd really like to give us a shot. We've really connected and I don't want that to go to waste," Tony replied.

"Good. Then you won't object to coming to D.C. to work for me at NCIS."

"What? You're offering me a job?"

"Well, Yeah, Tony. You're an amazing detective. I could use your skills on my team."

"This isn't just about our relationship, right?"

"No, I was going to offer you a job as soon as I saw you investigating my crime scene with no backup."

"Really? I thought you were going to kill me."

Gibbs smirked and said, "Turn in your notice this morning. Then we can head to D.C. to fill in your paperwork."

So Tony went to the station and turned in his notice. The lieutenant, so glad to see him go, agreed he could leave that day, after he finished his paperwork. So, with a little help from Gibbs, he had his paperwork done before lunch, and they celebrated by having sex in the bathroom.

* * *

On the drive back to D.C, neither could remember being so happy in a long time. They discussed their jobs and Criminology. Gibbs told Tony what he needed to know to work at NCIS, and gave brief descriptions of the people he would soon meet. Gibbs learned that Tony knew sign language as well, and knew Abby would be even more excited when she found out. After the hour drive, they arrived at NCIS.

As soon as they walked into the building, a woman dressed in all black ran up to them, chains rattling.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Is this Tony? Is he going to work with us? I'm so excited!" squealed Abby. She grabbed Tony and hugged him.

Tony looked at Gibbs with a questioning look on his face. Gibbs signed, "This is Abby. Don't be alarmed, she's always like this."

Tony nodded and waited to be released, then said, "Yes, I am going to be working here. We are going to talk to the Director, do my paperwork and then Gibbs will give me the tour."

"You're actually giving the tour, bossman? That's so awesome! I can tell already we'll be a team for a long time."

Tony smiled. "I'd like that. We should get dinner together sometime this week so I can get to know you."

"Yeah! How about tomorrow?"

"Dinozzo! We're already running late."

"Coming Boss! Talk to you later Abby!"

When they finally got into the elevator, Gibbs hit the emergency stop almost immediately.

"What are you doing, Jethro?" Tony asked nervously.

"Just wanted to suck your cock for luck."

"I thought you said we were late?"

"Nope, just wanted to have time for this."

Gibbs dropped to his knees and quickly unbuttoned Tony's jeans, but refrained from pulling them down. He immediately sucked down Tony's whole cock. Tony moaned, grabbed Gibbs' hair and gave a couple thrusts. He was surprised with how turned on this made him. After a short time, he was coming down Gibbs throat, moaning his name.

"I'll never be able to enter this elevator without thinking about this again," Tony groaned.

"Good. I'll make sure that we repeat the experience so that is always the case," Gibbs said with a smirk.

* * *

After a couple minutes spent recovering, the two finally arrived in Morrow's office. The receptionist sent them right in, knowing not to keep Gibbs waiting.

"Ah, you must be Detective Dinozzo. Gibbs has told me you are going to be his senior field agent from now on," said the Director.

"Yes, sir. If you'll let me," replied Tony.

"You are certainly qualified, and Gibbs hasn't approved of any other agents yet. It's probably best to just let him have his way," said Morrow.

"I see what you mean, sir. Hopefully I can last longer than the others."

"I can already tell you will. You aren't afraid of him, but you still respect him. Just make sure to learn those rules of his quickly, or he'll be mad," joked the Director.

"Yes sir!" Tony said with a quick salute.

Morrow chuckled and said, "I'll let HR know to expect you. Welcome to NCIS Special Agent Dinozzo"

"Thank you, Tom," said Gibbs. "Dinozzo!"

"On your six, boss."

They went down to HR and Tony filled out the paperwork as fast as possible. He put his doctorate on file, but told them to keep it a secret. They agreed, telling him they would do what they did with Gibbs'.

Now that Tony was officially an NCIS Agent, Gibbs gave Tony the tour. Everyone was curious about the police officer who Gibbs liked so much he asked him to join his team. Many were jealous at first, but they couldn't stay mad at Tony after meeting him. Ducky and Abby were happy to learn he had officially joined the team. Sullivan, on the other hand, was furious.

* * *

Not even a week later, Gibbs fired Sullivan for negligence on a case. They went through many temporary agents after that, none lasting more than a couple months until Kate. After meeting her, they both knew she was who they needed to round out their team. Not long after, they found McGee to join them as well. But through this, they never told anyone about their true relationship. They essentially lived together, but Tony kept a separate apartment to retain appearances. They used Tony's place as a movie theater and love shack. They also were able to keep their doctorates secret from all but Abby, who already knew.

Tony and Gibbs were happy together, both professionally and personally. And they were happy to keep their true education between them and Abby, and Morrow. As well as keep their deepest darkest secrets between them. They knew someday their secrets would come out, but hoped it wouldn't be for a long time.

* * *

A/n: Ok, so there is my first fanfiction ever. It's not perfect, but I'm excited to see what other people think.

Yes, I know, they are out of character in some parts. Also, I gave them PhD's. Why? I think it's awesome. Don't like, don't read.

I'm thinking of writing a sequel that involves the revelation of their various secrets, maybe in a series of one-shots. Let me know if you have any requests in this universe.

Thanks for reading! Leave me a review so I know what to do in my next fic.


	2. Job Descriptions

A/n: This is a sequel to my first fanfiction, though is far in the future set early season seven when Ziva is first becoming an official NCIS agent. Maybe the beginning will also fix some things from the last chapter/story.

* * *

**Job Descriptions**

Years had passed since Tony had joined NCIS. Tony and Gibbs had realized how fast they had taken things in Baltimore, and slowed things down when they got to D.C. They had already shared a lot, but decided to back off. The physical, and work on really understanding their emotional connection. Both of them were really surprised with how things had gone in Baltimore. Neither of them ever shared so much about themselves with anyone, let alone a couple hours after meeting. And though Tony often slept with people on the first date, he normally didn't when he wanted to go somewhere with the relationship.

So, they dated for a couple months without getting any more physical than a kiss. They both decided that Baltimore was just a lapse of common sense, and they would do this relationship right. But pretty soon, they were back to where they started. They knew each other really well, and were very much in love. Tony still flirted with everyone, but it never went beyond that. Gibbs was still a bastard, especially at work. They never acted like a couple at work, even when they were alone. They fought often, but they always made up before bed, which always resulted in hot make-up sex. They never let on that they were Doctors, and no one thought they were, even though it was in the job description. They knew the qualifications, and that the two had the job, but never seemed to realize what that meant (except, of course Abby, who already knew). Anyone who looked in their file couldn't see it, and no one thought to look past it.

However, their luck ran out when Ziva was studying for the citizenship test and learning all the NCIS rules and regulations. She was just reading the job descriptions for Senior Field Agent and Supervisory Special Agent. She was surprise at what she found.

As neither Tony nor Gibbs was there (they were at a conference for a couple of days) she asked McGee.

"McGee?"

"Yes, Ziva?"

"Were you aware of the job qualifications for Senior Field Agent and Supervisory Agent?"

"Yes, Ziva, I went to FLETC," replied McGee with a roll of his eyes. "All Senior Field Agents must have at least a Masters in some discipline. All Supervisory Agents require a PhD. No exceptions."

"But Gibbs and Tony… they do not have these degrees, yes?"

McGee looked shocked. "I never thought about it. It's not in their files, but Vance would have demoted them if they did not meet qualifications. Maybe we should ask Ducky? He knows Gibbs best"

"Yes, McGee, I think that is a good idea."

* * *

They made their way down to autopsy, and were not surprised to find Ducky there with Palmer, no body in sight.

"Ah, Ziva, McGee, what can I help you with this fine day. I was just telling Palmer about the time when…"

"Sorry Ducky, but we do not have time for your stories now. We have a question for you."

"I apologize my dear girl, what did you need?"

"Ducky," McGee started, "Do you know if either Tony or Gibbs has a doctorate? Only, Ziva was reading the job qualifications, and it said that a PhD was required of every Supervisory Agent"

"I am not aware of either of them having a PhD. But it is possible they just haven't told anyone except the Director. If I were you, I would ask Abby to run a search."

"Thanks Ducky. It just seems so weird thinking of the two of them being doctors. But they must be, right? Otherwise Vance would have demoted them."

"Yes, I do see your point, Timothy. Let me know what you discover. Maybe I'll find something new to discuss with Anthony and Jethro."

* * *

Thrown off by Ducky's lack of knowledge, they went to Abby to run a search on them. As usual, Abby was listening to music so loud, she couldn't hear them enter.

"Abby!" McGee shouted.

"McGee! Where's my Caf-Pow! Neither Gibbs nor Tony is here to bring it to me, so the responsibility should fall to you. Now where is it?"

"Uhhh… Abby… I didn't get you one. We just had a question about Tony and Gibbs," replied McGee hesitantly.

"Oh! Were you wondering if I saw the sexual tension between them? Because it would be so hot if they got together…"

"Abby!" interrupted McGee. "Tony and Gibbs aren't gay, and they would never be together like that. I can't believe I have that image in my head now."

"I don't know McGee," said Ziva. "They are awfully close. But I still don't believe they would sleep together. Tony chases everything in a skirt, and Gibbs has been married three times. But that's not what we wanted to ask about. I was reading up on job qualifications, and it says they need a PhD to hold the Supervisory Agent position. We were wondering if you would search to see if Tony and Gibbs are qualified."

"I can't! I've tried before, but there's nothing online!" lied Abby. Unfortunately for our Gibbs and Tony, Abby was a bad liar.

"You're lying Abby. You must know something. Did they swear you to secrecy?"

"Yes! But now that you know to look, I'm sure you'll find it anyway. They both have PhD's in criminology."

"Since when?" said McGee.

"Since before Tony joined NCIS. They wanted to keep it secret because with their degrees people would relegate them to research instead of field work. Also, they've found many agents don't like working with those who appear too educated."

"So that's why Vance didn't demote them! They actually do meet qualifications; it's just not in their files."

"It actually is in the hard copy, they just bribed the HR people to keep it out of the computers."

"We got to go check on Ducky now. We'll be upstairs if you need us," said McGee.

"Bye! And bring me Caf-Pow!"

After they had left, Abby said to herself, "Tony and Gibbs are not going to be happy about this."

* * *

She then grabbed the phone and called Tony.

"Hey, Abs, what's up? Did McGee forget to bring you Caf-Pow?"

"Well, yes, but that's not why I called. I already yelled at him for that."

"Well, what is it then Abs?" he said.

"Is Bossman with you? He needs to hear this too."

"Just a sec. Jethro! Abby's on the phone and wants to talk to us?"

"What's wrong? Did McGee forget her Caf-Pow!"

"Yes, but she has something else for us."

"I'll be there in a second Tony, just got to get dressed."

Moments later he walked out dressed in sweats and a shirt.

"Hey Abs, what you got for us?"

"I think Ziva and McGee know your secret?"

"WHAT?" shouted Tony.

"I'm sorry, but Ziva was reading up on the qualifications for your jobs…"

"Wait, you mean they just found out about our doctorates?" Tony said, relieved.

"Yeah, what did you think I was talking about?"

"Uhhh… Nothing. Just thought it was something worse the way you were talking. Anyway, we gotta get ready; we have another talk in 20." Tony said, and then hung up.

"Thank God!" said Tony, "I thought they knew we were together!"

* * *

Abby was confused at the way the conversation went. What was the secret they shared that they wanted to keep a secret so much they didn't care the others knew about their doctorates? Maybe she was right earlier, thought Abby, maybe they are in a relationship. She decided she would stop by Gibbs' house when they were back; see if she could catch them in the act.

Tony and Gibbs got back just before noon a couple days later. They had been dodging phone calls from the team the whole time. But now, Tony called everyone together so they could explain. They would meet at an Italian restaurant down the street from NCIS for lunch.

Tony and Gibbs were the first to arrive, followed closely by Abby.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to throw them off track, Bossman," said Abby.

"I don't blame you Abs. They would have found out anyway, McGee is too good at computers," answered Gibbs.

At that moment, the rest of the team walked in. Ducky was looking a bit hurt that Gibbs hadn't told him. Ziva and McGee just looked surprised.

"Ok, guys. I'm only going to say this once. Yes, we both have Doctoral degrees in Criminology. Yes, we kept it out of our files. We wanted to keep in the field and not be forced into a desk job. Also, we felt we could relate better to the rest of the team after one of our team members found out and was intimidated. Since then it's just been routine not to tell anyone," explained Tony.

"Why didn't you tell me though?" asked Ducky. "You know I wouldn't treat you any differently."

"Don't take it personally Duck, not even Franks knew. Tony only knew because I found out about his threw a background check I had Abby run. She knew about mine because she runs background checks on those she works with regularly" explained Gibbs. The others all knew that was as close to an apology as they would ever get from Gibbs.

"You run background checks on us regularly Abby?" asked McGee slightly threateningly.

"Uhhh… It's to make sure you're all alright. I trust you all," said Abby quickly, and slightly nervously. "And I don't go too far into personal details. I still respect your privacy"

"We know Abby. I was just giving you a hard time," said McGee with a smirk.

Abby gave him a punch on the shoulder, and everyone laughed.

"So, we all good?" asked Tony hopefully.

"Yeah," said McGee. "I think we are. Just never keep something like this from us again."

The rest all nodded their agreement. Tony and Gibbs looked at each other slightly guiltily. Maybe they should tell them about their relationship soon? But neither was quite ready for that now. One team bonding moment was enough for now.

They sat and finished lunch, laughing and chatting like usual, though slightly subdued due to Gibbs' presence.

* * *

When the rest had gone back to the lab, Tony and Gibbs stayed a little longer.

"I think we need to tell them the truth about us soon," said Tony.

"Yeah, they'll feel betrayed if they find out without us telling them. Maybe we should have a barbeque at home with the whole team and tell them," suggested Gibbs.

"How about next weekend? Gives us some time to plan."

"Sounds like a plan. I love you Tony."

"Love you too. Now let's go home so I can suck your cock and then you can fuck me over the table."

And so they did.

* * *

A/n: That's the end of this one. I will probably do one more chapter, with the teams reactions to the bigger secret, but it may take a while.

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review telling me what you thought. Constructive criticism is especially appreciated. The more reviews the quicker the last chapter will come.


End file.
